


Good to be Home

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: Light makes his way home after over thirty days away for work.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot about missing the ones you love

The room was quiet except for the air conditioning unit kicking on. It gently blew the sheer window curtain about, causing it to dance in the cold air. Light crossed the room and switched it off. He didn't need the room to be cold now that he was leaving. Returning to the bed, Light finished neatly packing his belongings, taking one quick sweep around the room before deciding he hadn't forgotten anything. 

  
This trip had been exhausting. Productive, but exhausting. Light couldn't wait to get back to his family, to the ones he hadn't seen in person in over a month. Skype could only do so much for a man. He needed to feel the warm body of his lover next to him. Breathe in that familiar, calming scent. 

  
Airports all had the same kind of fatigued buzz about them. He sipped his fourth coffee that morning as he waited in the terminal to board his flight. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and with any luck, he'd make it home in time to sneak under the covers of his bed and pull his husband to him. That would be all he ever needed as a welcome home. 

  
The plane was full, but mostly with adults who were just as exhausted as him so nobody was obnoxiously loud. One person in the back could be heard snoring, and whispered conversations filled the cabin. Otherwise, Light found it quiet enough to close his eyes and rest a bit. 

  
He twirled the silver ring on his left hand as he dreamed of black hair and grey eyes. That man who drove him so crazy. That man he was sure destroyed the house while he was gone. That man he loved so damn much. He missed so damn much.

  
Light wasn't usually the sort to miss people. Typically he was very “out of sight, out of mind,” with everything. He had a tendency to focus on what was in front of him and not give much mind to the past or the future. When it came to L, however, his heart ached every time thoughts of him intruded the landscape of his mind. Several times a day he'd wish L were there with him. In his weakest moments he even cried, sleep sweeping him off to better dreams in moments like those.

  
The car seemed stale from sitting for so long. It had remained untouched for over thirty days, and Light wondered for a moment if it wouldn't start up. The engine roared to life, however, and his faithful car brought him down the highway on the last leg of his long journey. 

  
The only thing keeping him awake on the dark roads winding toward home was his excitement. Would L be waiting up? Would he have spent most of the day trying to figure out how to clean the house so Light wouldn't be mad upon arrival? L never was very good at that sort of thing. Light had told him to just hire a house keeper, but his husband insisted that would be too much of an invasion of his privacy. 

  
A light had been left on for him, the front porch warm and inviting. The dog didn't bark when heard the car pull into the drive. He wagged his tail and shoved his nose into the crack of the locked front door, snorting. When it opened, he danced and circled, his nails clicking against the hardwoods like music.

  
Home. It smelled of the lingering savory dinner from the night before. The air was warm and inviting. Light's fingers scratched the skin beneath thick fur as the first family member welcomed him home. His feet padded softly against the flooring as he creepy down the hall to his room. The door creaked only slightly, failing to disturb the sleeping lump beneath the covers.

  
Too tired to care about a shower or even Brushing his teeth, Light stripped down to his briefs and an under shirt before pulling the comforter back. “You little stinker,” he mumbled softly upon revealing their daughter curled up in their bed, sleeping soundly. Dark, messy hair covered her pretty face and Light had to sweep aside her bangs to find a place to kiss. 

  
Amber eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around his neck. ”Daddy,” she whispered lovingly. 

  
“Hey baby,” he said as he hugged her while simultaneously sliding into the bed. 

  
Happily wedged between her parents, their little girl fell back asleep quickly. Light reached across her to find L's stomach to rest his hand on. L did not stir until the dog jumped on the foot of the bed and laid on his feet. L groaned a bit, then continued snoring on. Light giggled. It was so good to be home. 


End file.
